


Give me all your attention

by Thedawnofdoom



Series: Marith oneshots [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Always, F/F, Lilith demands attention, Smut, Useless Lesbians, marith, soft babies, still soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedawnofdoom/pseuds/Thedawnofdoom
Summary: Mary’s busy grading papers and Lilith just wants her attention
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell
Series: Marith oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Give me all your attention

Lilith loves attention and that is what she’ll get. Because when Lilith wants something, she gets it. And right now she wants Mary’s attention directed at her, but the brunette’s occupied with grading her students’ stupid essays. 

“Mary?” Lilith purrs into her ear which earns her a swat from her wife; no response. “Maryyy” She whines and grabs her wife’s hand to stop her from writing a big F. 

“Hey!” Mary huffs wiggling her hand out of Lilith’s grip. “I have to finish this. Wait.” She says sternly returning to her grading. 

That’s it Lilith decides. She’d been trying to get Mary’s attention for what felt like hours when it was barely just half an hour. “Fine.” She disappears in their room clearly sulking. 

Mary sighs and takes the next paper. “Unbelievable” She mutters; another F. Her pen continues marking the paper’s until it drops from her hands as something else catches her eyes. She swallows biting her lip. Lilith’s staying right in front of her with her hands on Mary’s desk, bent forward in her emerald robe. 

_That beast_

“Lilithh-“ Mary whines as her fingers twitch in an attempt to grab her pen again. 

“Yes darling?” Lilith shifts making sure to present more of her cleavage to Mary who sucks a breath in and swallows against her dry throat. 

“I have to finish grading” Mary declares tearing her eyes from Lilith’s inviting breasts. Lilith huffs seeing her plan only partly having worked. She was close, so close. Alright, then she’d have to do it another way. The next time Mary peers up to look at Lilith apologetically, she’s is gone. 

“Lilith..?” She calls confused and is cruelly cut of by a hand on her thighs. “Lilith!” She says surprised as the demoness wraps her lips around Mary’s bundle of nerves and starts sucking. A quiet whimper falls from Mary’s lips who still desperately tries focusing on the essays in front of her. “Lilith please” 

She doesn’t stop sucking harder, circling Mary’s clit with her tongue and scraping her teeth over it. Mary cries out the pen falling from her hand. She falls back in her chair giving into the pleasure. 

“Lilith- Oh Lilith-“ Mary moans threading her hand in the brown mess of curls. 

Lilith parts her folds with her tongue and that’s when Mary loses it rising her hips to Lilith’s mouth. “I love you!” It’s a hoarse scream as she cums and Lilith licks her clean coming up to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. “I’m sorry, come here” Mary sighs panting and pulls Lilith into her arms. “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy with work lately. Ive been neglecting you, haven’t I?”

Lilith nods pouting and curls into Mary’s arms who runs her fingers through her hair. She kisses her forehead softly and sighs. She pushes at Lilith’s shoulder until the demoness is sitting upright in her lap staring into her eyes. “I love you” Mary whispers and pulls the robe’s fabric aside to take a hardened nipple into her mouth sucking softly. 

“M-Mary” Lilith sighs contently pressing her wife’s head closer. She arches her back pressing her breast further into Mary’s mouth who obliges sucking a bit harder. 

And then Lilith gets the attention she’s so craved as Mary brings her over the edge again and again that night all the while praying to her queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short, but I’m just obsessed with Marith so 🥺✨


End file.
